Happy valentine day Ciel
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Ciel x Sébastian pour la saint valentin en 2011. Spoiler fin de la saison 2


**Ciel : Tu sais quel jour on est ? **

**Moi : La saint-valentin pourquoi ? **

**Ciel : Je veux que tu écris une fics sur moi et Séba ! **

**Moi : Ah tu le dis sans rougir cette fois ! **

**Ciel : *rougit* qu'Est-ce que tu racontes ? **

**Moi : Non rien, j'ai comme même réussi à te faire rougir ! **

**Ciel : C'est pas très gentil ! **

**Moi : Pas grave, deux secondes j'appelle Sasa pour qu'elle me donne des idées**

**Ciel : Qui ? **

**Moi : Sabribridu57 ca t'aide ! **

**Ciel : Oui je vois l'autre taré, obsédée et psychopathe ! **

**Moi : C'est ca ! **

**Sabribridu57 : Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? **

**Moi : Tu peux me donner une idée ? **

**Sabribridu57 : Oui mais si vous ne savez pas la fin de la saison 2 et n'aimez pas les spoilers vous ne pourrez pas lire ! **

**Moi : Ok c'est bon vous avez tous vu la saison 2 ? **

**Sabribridu57 : Alors si on faisait comme ca, comme ca et comme ca ? **

**Moi : Bonne idée, mais ca c'est pas top ! Bon bref après deux heures de discussion la fic à enfin vu le jour. **

**Happy Valentine Day Ciel **

P.O.V. Ciel

Pourquoi devais-je être comme ca ? Ca ne me ressemblait pas, alors pourquoi ?

Cela fait déjà 122 ans que je suis devenu un démon et aujourd'hui s'annonce être un mauvais jour.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui est la saint-valentin et qu'aujourd'hui je vais pour la première fois la passer seul. D'habitude, Sébastian reste avec moi, mais aujourd'hui il a décidé que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller seul et que lui resterais avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Je restais le maître mais je lui devais bien ça après l'avoir condamné à une éternité de servitude, ce n'était pas ma faute mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable et puis j'avais mal quand il était près de moi donc quasiment tout le temps, et quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il passerait la saint valentin avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus j'avais eu une grande envie de mourir, mais je ne pouvais rien dire pas temps que je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait d'étrange en moi.

On était à peine le matin quand il partit, me laissant seul, je courus dans ma chambre et je pleurais sans m'arrêter cela faisait une bonne centaine d'année que ca ne m'était pas arrivé.

Mais pleurer ne m'aidait pas à comprendre pourquoi j'avais tellement mal, je ne vis pas le temps passer mais quand j'eut pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps je me relevais et me décidait à sortir, il faisait encore jour, il ne devait pas être plus de 5heures, je voyais des enfants jouer dehors mais je ne pouvais pas les approcher, j'aurais été capable de les tuer sans même m'en rendre compte.

J'avançais la tristesse dans mon cœur, je voyais des couples à tout les coins de rues et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela me faisait tant souffrir je repartis en courant vers la maison tout en pleurant.

En arrivant je ne vois personne, Sébastian n'est toujours pas rentré et pour une raison inconnu ca me fais mal. Je me couche sur le lit fermant les yeux décidant de tout oublier.

Mais je me vois contraint de vite les ouvrir sentant un souffle chaud sur mon visage, je m'apprête à me dégager quand je vois que c'est Sébastian.

Attendez deux secondes : Sébastian sur moi, alors qu'il est censé être avec la personne qu'il aime le plus ? Génial, je ne savais pas que les démons pouvaient rêver !

Ce n'est pas un rêve, cela ne peut pas être, c'est l'une des premières leçons que Sébastian m'a appris : nous ne pouvons pas rêver.

« Sébastian ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je croyais que tu serais absent aujourd'hui.

- Dois-je repartir ? Demanda-t-il faisant semblant de se lever.

- Non reste ! Dis-je en le tirant vers moi, connectant ainsi accidentellement nos deux lèvres.

A ma grande surprise il ne chercha pas à partir mais m'offrit un baiser passionné. Profiteur pensais-je mais je préférais me taire quand enfin il s'éloigna je le fusillais du regard lui lançant :

- Pourquoi tu as fais ca ?

- Mais monsieur je n'ai rien fait c'est vous qui m'avez embrassé.

- Tu sais que ce n'était pas volontaire !

- Et alors ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ?

- Si mais … *prise de conscience* oublie ce que je viens de dire

- Non monsieur, je n'ai pas envie, j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour ça.

Et il me ré-embrassa doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément, je ne comprenais plus rien, je voulais lui dire d'arrêter de se moquer de moi mais je ne pouvais pas j'étais trop bien.

- Stop ! Arrivais-je à dire enfin.

- Pourquoi ? Ne dîtes pas que vous n'en avez pas envie !

Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, j'en avais pourtant tellement envie pourquoi lui avais-je demander d'arrêter ? Après quelque seconde je sus pourquoi, je ne voulais pas uniquement servir de jeu, ce serait trop douloureux.

- Je ne veux pas être un simple jeu pour toi ! Cria-t-il

- Vous n'êtes pas un jeu, je t'aime Ciel.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Vous ai-je déjà menti ?

- heu… non.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me croire ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas imaginer une chose aussi merveilleuse.

- Alors n'y croyez pas mais vous avez tort. Mais rien ne m'empêchera de continuer.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il avait recommencé à m'embrasser, mais ce coup-ci je ne lui ordonnait pas d'arrêter, j'avais attendu moi aussi trop longtemps.

P.O.V. Normal

Le lendemain ;

Ciel se réveilla dans les bras de Sébastian pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir souhaité dormir.

Puis il se souvint de la fatigue qui avait envahi son corps et il était tombé sans même avoir le temps de demander à Sébastian de rester avec lui. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, son amant le regarder attendant qu'il se réveille entièrement. Pour réponse à ses regards il l'embrassa.

Essayant de lui faire comprendre par ce geste tout l'amour qu'il lui portait mais un simple baiser ne semblait pas suffisant car il se retrouva à nouveau coucher sur le dos avec un Sébastian plus qu'envieux de recommencer ce qu'il avait fait hier. Mais Ciel l'arrêta d'un geste, il en avait autant envie que lui mais il devait d'abord récupérer des forces, malgré l'impatience de Sébastian ce dernier l'accepta, il comprenait que son maître soit fatigué, il n'était pas habitué mais il ferait en sorte qu'il le soit et de toute façon, ils avaient l'éternité à être ensemble pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Fin

Ciel : Vous savez que c'est minable ?

Sabribridu57 et moi : Oui pourquoi ?

Ciel : Je me demandais juste si vous savez la connerie que vous publier !

Sébastian : Vous n'avez même pas écrit de lemon en plus !

Moi : Tu en voulais un ?

Sébastian : Oui ! Bien sûr !

Ciel : *rougit* moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé.

Sébastian : Mais voyons monsieur vous êtes trop jeune pour faire ce genre de chose !

Sabribridu57 : Et tu crois t'aurais fait avec qui ?

Moi : Bon stop ! C'était juste pour dire **Bonne saint-Valentin à tout le monde** !

Ciel et Sébastian : Mais on voulait un lemon !

Moi : Bon on verra la prochaine fois mais je devrais me trouver une bêta Reader qui peut corriger des lemon avant au moins pour ma première fois

Sabribridu57: *qui se fait ignorer*: le qui peut corriger des lemon c'est spécialement pour moi ? C'est pas parce que j'en ai jamais écrit que je ne peux pas c'est que je ne veux pas c'est tout !

Ciel et Sébastian : Merci ! Et laissez des reviews ca fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
